


Home Sweet Home

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Two years was a long time. So much had changed and Hilda didn’t realize it until she reunited with her childhood crush.





	Home Sweet Home

Being gone for so long and coming back only to find out the friend she was looking for was in Unova the whole time felt almost like a punch to the gut. The upside was that she got to explore different regions and see new Pokemon, along with finally finding N.

It was a sweet reunion and now that she knew where he was, the trainer intended on visiting him as much as she could. But after being reunited with N, her top priority was visiting her mother. Arceus knows she was probably worried sick about her. Why wouldn't she be? Her only child left for two years without much of a word.

But to Hilda’s relief her mom welcomed her with open arms and didn't even scold her once. Just asking about her adventure and if she found the friend she was searching for. It was pretty hard getting out of her mother’s grip when she started to gush about how much her daughter had grown and how long it had been. To Hilda she doesn't notice any differences besides being a little bit taller. But at long last she let Hilda leave to go check on the two friends that meant the most to her.

Hilda wasn't sure where to begin, other than their houses. Thinking back she probably should have asked her mom for details, but she didn't want to go back home just yet. Or at least until she thought her mom had cooled off a bit.

The ex champion wasn't even ten steps away before she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Hilda was thankful that her ponytail prevented her from smacking her head against the grass, and while her limbs hurt the pain was put aside as surprise took over. 

“Bianca!” Hilda beamed, sitting up once Bianca pulled away, both sitting on the ground grinning at the other. To onlookers it probably looked like an odd sight, but Hilda was too overjoyed to care. “You got glasses!”

Bianca let out a laugh while Hilda felt embarrassed by blurting it out, but thankfully the blonde started talking to save her from rambling. “When I first saw you I thought I was just seeing things.. Which would be weird since I'm wearing glasses. And I wanted to make sure so.. I wanted to hug you, to see if it were you.”

“It’s good that your theory worked, but you'd probably have fallen if I were a ghost.” Hilda hides a smile behind her hand as Bianca takes in this new knowledge with a small ‘oh’. 

“Oh! If your back does that mean you found your friend?” Bianca asks hopefully, standing up as she brushes herself off and holding a hand out to her childhood friend. 

“Yeah.. He was here the whole time actually.” Hilda doesn't meet Bianca’s gaze, but takes the offered hand. After she's up on her feet she brushes herself off as well.

“Did you at least have fun on your adventure?” Hilda is taken back by the gentle question, as if she was expecting Bianca to be upset. Though it seems to be the opposite.

“Y-yeah! I saw lots of new Pokemon, even filling my dex up while I was searching for him. I even went to a region called Hoenn, the place had more water than I had ever seen! It made my Golurk kind of nervous.” Hilda grins as she rubs the back of neck her. 

“That's great!” Bianca grins as well. “I bet N was happy to see you.” 

“He was.. It’s so rare to see him smiling. I don't think he stopped the whole time we were together. Other than when he started telling me about some rocky events that happened in Unova while I was gone… But it wasn't  _ all  _ serious talk! We went on the ferris wheel, since it was the first place we met before I came back here. Maybe.. You should come with me there sometime.” Hilda hopes it isn't too obvious that she was eager about the idea, even thinking about it on her way back to her hometown. And if Bianca noticed she didn't say anything. Instead she just nods, with closed eyes and a smile that Hilda thinks could melt Kyurem’s ice.

“A-anyway, enough about me. What's been new with you? And how’s Cheren been?” The raven haired trainer was actually next on Hilda’s list of people to see, but she’s certain Bianca knows him better than anyone. Other than herself of course, but people can change in two years.

“I've been working as Professor Juniper’s assistant! I've learned so much, probably not as much as Cheren, but I'm getting there!” Hilda laughs as Bianca confidently places her hands on her hips, nodding to her own comment. 

“As for Cheren, he's actually a gym leader now! And a normal type one too, there's very few of them now that I think about it.” It makes Hilda remember hearing about how Hoenn’s current champion was the son of Norman, the expert normal type trainer in that region. Bianca was right though, there were very few of them. She could only imagine how powerful Cheren is now as a gym leader.

“Oh! And he doesn't wear glasses anymore, but as you can see I do.” Bianca lets out a small laugh, rubbing the back of her neck before quickly clasping her hands together. “N-no pun intended! Unless you thought it was funny- then it was.” 

Hilda laughs anyway, missing her adorable childhood friend.

“And like you already know Team Plasma did come back, but as Neo Plasma? Guess it's not important since they've seemed to have disbanded for good. A trainer very similar to you stopped them, and they're even the new champion now! In fact they even chose the same starter as you.” 

Bianca finishes and Hilda acknowledges it with a small smile and nod. N told her pretty much the same, but Bianca told it more energetically. They stand together enjoying a soft breeze that goes by before Hilda speaks up.

“You know, you’ve changed in more ways than one. It’s fitting.” Hilda comments, once again directing the conversation back to Bianca’s appearance, but it's also directed towards how she's grown from two years. Being the professor’s assistant is a pretty big step.

“And here I am exactly how you remember me. I still have the same outfit too!”   
  
“But I think you look cute! Er- your outfit is cute! Maybe both...” Bianca cringes and lets out a defeated sigh. As she rubs the back of her head Hilda laughs at her embarrassment. “I mean, you don’t have to change.”    
  
Hilda shakes her head gaining a confused look from Bianca. The blonde looks flustered when the trainer grabs both of her hands with the most gentle expression she’s ever seen the former champion wear.    
  
“I am, and I’m starting by not leaving again.” There’s no reason to at this point. Hilda searched every mountain, every forest, every ruins she could just to find N, only for him to still be in the broken castle he once called home. The brunette goes to pull her hands away, but finds Bianca gripping them.    
  
“And I was thinking maybe I could tag along with your errands for the professor? I’d love to see you in action again.” It felt a little risky to Hilda to be asking to team up with the assistant, at the chance of a rejection, but the way Bianca’s face lights up towards the request was worth asking.    
  
What Hilda didn’t expect next was Bianca giving her a quick peck on the lips before dragging her off to Professor Juniper’s lab.    
  
It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out my friend's Pokemon otp awhile back and decided to write it for her! Can't believe I never even thought of this ship before ahhh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
